


Bucky Loves Borking

by additionalpylons



Category: Captain America, Marvel, captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Crack, IT WAS A DARE TO PUBLISH THIS, M/M, borking, nice use of the word shit there, no I'm not actually into this shit, swimming pool sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/additionalpylons/pseuds/additionalpylons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve shows Bucky his new pool. </p><p>(My ass-hat friends made me publish I am so sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Loves Borking

"This is it then, whadya think?" Steve held out his arms dramatically as to show Bucky the huge swimming pool of his new home.  
"It's fantastic.. When are we gonna go swimming in it?" Bucky asked, grinning from ear to ear. Steve met his eyes, "we could go right now if you wanted to. No ones home. It's just us." He raised an eyebrow at him, and lent in gave a soft kiss. Bucky held his head close to his after their lips parted. "I hate it when you kiss me like that. It's never enough to keep me at bay, captain.." Bucky ran his fingers through his hair and drew him in again, kissing him harder working his way into his mouth. Steve had began to lift up the bottom of Bucky's T-shirt and began pulling it off him. He ran his hands all over the other mans chest, feeling him, taking it all in before dropping to his knees and prising open his belt and tugging down his jeans. Steve ran a hand all the way up from Bucky's knees to his growing erection, cupping it as he slowly got back up to let Bucky pull his own shirt off of him. They undressed eachother and kissed again, Steve leading Bucky to the edge of the pool, before saying "you first" and playfully pushing him into the water, breaking its flat, serene surface and sending ripples out all the way to the edges.  
Steve jumped in after him and was greeted by Bucky grabbing onto him from behind and splashing him repeatedly, laughing about something to do with payback for pushing him in. Bucky rested his head on the back of Steve shoulder, arms still wrapped around him, as Steve managed to keep them both afloat.  
He turned and kissed the top of Bucky's wet head. Bucky retuned the kiss to Steve's neck. He began to move his hand down Steve's body as Steve gripped onto the side of the pool. Bucky felt him hard and warm in his hand, his fingers moving silkily up his shaft and over his head. Steve couldn't help but let out a groan and lean against the poolside as Bucky began working his cock. The water made it difficult to keep up a rhythm for more than a few minutes but that wasn't going to make Bucky stop.   
With his other hand, he began caressing Steve's sculpted ass, slipping his finger in between his cheeks as he went, making sure to apply just the right amount of pressure against his entrance, making Steve let out moans of pleasure from deep within him. He was so hard now, he wanted Bucky, he wanted him to push into him and fuck him, he wanted to be gasping for breath as Bucky would fuck him into the water, pushing him under as he did so.   
"Steve.." Bucky was still working his solid cock and biting and licking his neck, "... There's something I wanna try..."  
"Mmm what's that? Oh god this so good Buck" Steve had bent his head down in concentration, he was getting so close.  
"I'm gonna spread your ass open-"  
"Oh jeez yes"  
"-and you're gonna fart, a big one, and I'm gonna... Catch it"   
If Steve wasn't so damned horny right now he would probably think that instruction was a tad weird. But this was bucky, and what he was doing felt so good.   
"O-okay- just.. Uh-"   
Bucky had began to move his ass cheeks apart, revealing his hole, and bucky lightly pressed his thumb against it. "You ready?" He asked, breathlessly.  
"Oh god... Yeah.. Now-"  
Bucky submerged himself in the water, keeping Steve's cheeks spread wide, and pressed his mouth against it.   
It felt like he was down there for ages when Steve finally managed to push one out. And true to his word, Bucky had caught it, only just, in his mouth, and popped back up to the surface.


End file.
